


Somebody Else

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Historical, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is a King with a Queen by his side<br/>Daehyun is his concubine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kingdom [Prologue]

Bang Yongguk was the Nation's King. He ruled Joseon with a compassionate yet stern manner, being the youngest son of the previous King and without illegal actions he was able to become King.

He'd been in power since he turned of age and he had married when he was 16. His Queen was none other than Choi Junhong, a noble man who had been recognized for his intelligent mind.

4 years had passed since, and Yongguk's reign was flawless. Not a single blemish on his record. He was strong, and he was trying his best to improve the living conditions of the poor in his country.

His love for his Queen was infinite, and Zelo loved him just as much. It was a match made in Heaven people would say, others would state that they were blessed to be living during his reign.

The King of Joseon had everything, and so no one could understand why he would have such a thing. People overlooked it because he was such a great King however the question always remained.

If he had such a perfect relationship with his Queen then why did King Yongguk have a concubine?

 

Kingdom - B.A.P


	2. Closer

When Zelo opened his eyes Yongguk was already awake, the man's chest raising steadily beneath his cheek. Zelo yawned and pushed himself up seeing how Yongguk smiled at him.

"Good morning Junhong-ah." Yongguk said as he pressed a kiss against Zelo's temple, the teen hummed in response with a smile on his lips and he kissed Yongguk lightly.

"Good morning Yongguk." Zelo looked into his King's eyes and grinned. Zelo was the only one who ever called the King by his given name, normally the Queen was still required to call him by his title but Yongguk didn't want that.

He had told Zelo the moment they married that he wished to be called by his name. 

Zelo noticed his brows furrowed in worry and he tilted his head, prodding his finger in between Yongguk's brows. The King realized he was frowning deeply and he chuckled.

"What's on your mind love?" Zelo asked softly as he kissed Yongguk's jaw. The elder sighed deeply and Zelo could feel the deep thoughts clouding his own mind, simply from looking at the elder.

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" Yongguk flinched at the question. As usual Zelo could see right through him, why did he even try to hide his thoughts in the first place?

"About a week ago?" Yongguk said with another sigh. Zelo sat up and he frowned down at the elder, he then proceeded to push Yongguk off the bed. The King stood and Zelo was quick to dress him in his garments.

"Please go talk to him, this isn't good for either of you." Zelo said with his brows furrowed as if he wanted to sound demanding but to Yongguk he was just a cutie with a pout. Zelo tightened his belt and he let out another sigh,

"I understand. I'll find you later Junhong." Yongguk breathed as he pressed another kiss to Zelo's cheek. The teen giggled and he nodded enthusiastically, his dimple was showing,

"We promised to have a tea ceremony today, so you better clear up what wrongs you've done before you come." Zelo teased and Yongguk laughed, of course it was always his fault. And he was thankful Zelo didn't hide it from him when he did something wrong. The teen was honest.

Zelo watched with a conflicted heart as Yongguk left the room. He was human and he was jealous but he was aware that Yongguk needed him, and if the King needed both of them to be happy then he would live with that.

It wasn't as though he hated Daehyun after all. Yongguk had been Daehyun's since long before they married.

 

Daehyun sat in his quarters with his lips parted and his fingertips stinging, out of boredom and interest he had been intrigued by the gayageum players and he wanted to learn himself.

It was his 1st day of learning and his lesson wasn't till later in the afternoon, he'd been given the instrument before hand so that he could play with it. So with curses and frustrated grunts Daehyun was "playing" the gayageum.

He sang aloud in hopes that his hands would magically find the right strings, maybe he was some kind of musical prodigy. But when the string snapped he did too, pushing the instrument to the side with a huff.

Daehyun instead resorted to simply singing. He straightened his legs letting them peek from the end of his hanbok and he took in a deep breath before he began singing.

"Where are you? What are you doing? Are you well?

Because you're not next to me, I'm a lonely lonely Dae

Can you hear it? Can you see it? My heart?

I hope it reaches you."

Just as he finished the door slid open and Daehyun was going to scold whoever was bold enough to come to the concubine's room without an announcement but he froze when he saw Yongguk stood there.

His breath hitched and he looked over the King before he turned away. The song had been one he'd written himself, to brighten up his lonely days. He wasn't sure whether Yongguk was fond of music anymore, although he had been when they first met.

Yongguk closed the door behind him and stepped into the room, he looked around casually. As usual Daehyun was messy and his interests always shone through. He also noticed how his hanbok was lazily done and how his hair was all over the place.

He missed him.

Yongguk sat down behind Daehyun and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and buried his face into Daehyun's nape. The younger shivered under the sudden contact but he melted into the King's touch.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and he could feel his body shaking with need. This man behind him, was everything. Daehyun yearned for Yongguk.

He yearned for his touch, his attention, his love but he received little to nothing. However that was enough for him, because it was from Yongguk. It wasn't as though he wasn't aware of how much the elder cared for him.

Daehyun was simply second to Zelo. And he could live with that. For now.

Yongguk pulled away a little too soon dragging Daehyun from his thoughts, the King walked towards the door and Daehyun turned around, looking at him with desperate eyes.

"I want to see you tonight."

 

Closer - Oh My Girl


	3. Lost Boy

Youngjae grasped the strap of his cloth bearing his gayageum tightly, trying to mask his shaking hands. He'd been estatic when he had learned he earned a job in the palace, he would be able to live life to the fullest and travel once in awhile.

But after stepping into the palace, he could feel nothing but tension. The sounds of the creaking floorboards beneath his feet made him nervous, and he could barely breathe.

He was currently following a eunuch who was responsible for leading him to the concubine's quarters. Youngjae hadn't heard much about Daehyun, outside the walls it seemed taboo to talk of him.

Because his existence was the only flaw to King Yongguk's reign.

"Your majesty, your music teacher has arrived." the eunuch said with a bow to the paper screen, rustling and rhythmic thuds could be heard within the room and Youngjae blinked in confusion.

"Let him in! I'm ready," Youngjae noted a very chipper tone, it seemed so out of place within the palace. The maids stood at the side began sliding open the doors and Youngjae walked through them.

When he arrived at the room he could see various clothing and items thrown into one corner, could that be what the noise was earlier? He then spotted the concubine sat in the middle of the floor, his low table and futon behind him.

"Welcome to my quarters! I kind of broke the string earlier, so I can call someone to change it if you want." Daehyun said as soon as the door behind Youngjae was closed, he grinned at his music teacher.

And Youngjae fell in love.

"I-i can change it, so that we can get started." Youngjae stuttered, blinded by the concubine's beauty. From his whisker dimples to the mole sitting under his left eye, his lips were a luxury and his soft brown hair fell over his eyebrows.

"Oh really? That's great, here you go." Daehyun said happily, he was relieved he didn't have to bother the staff. He always felt guilty when he did. He handed over the large instrument to his music teacher.

"I'm Yoo Youngjae your majesty." Youngjae said quickly, kneeling down in respect. He had completely forgotten his manners, fuck, what if they took off his head for this? Or had he been reading too many foreign tales?

"And I'm Daehyun, you can be comfortable. It's okay, it's not like I actually have any authourity." Daehyun's voice was soft and comforting, but at the same time it was sad and pitiful.

Youngjae nodded, and kept his head low his black bangs covering his face from Daehyun's strong gaze. He moved swiftly when changing the string, the gayageum he was holding was clearly new and expensive.

Daehyun began humming as he waited, leaning back on his hands while tapping his feet together from beneath the hem of his hanbok. Youngjae smiled at the sound and he cut the remaining string.

"Here, please be careful with it." Youngjae said he handed it back to Daehyun, the concubine was quick to receive the instrument looking at Youngjae as though he had just done God's work.

"Thank you, Youngjae." Daehyun's face lit up as he placed the instrument over his lap, he was completely unaware of how Youngjae's heart jumped. He playfully began plucking random strings again and Youngjae laughed,

"Is that how you broke the string the first time?" he asked and Daehyun pouted, although behind his pout was a mischevious smile. Youngjae laughed louder, clearly amused at the concubine's behaviour.

"I got frustrated because it wasn't cooperating with me." he stated with a sigh, his hair fell over his eyes and he blew it out of the way. Youngjae was once again stunned by his charm.

"You have to be one with the instrument Daehyun, it's like life. It's something you can't control so you must learn to go with it rather than against it." Youngjae said quietly. It was something his mother often told him when he was learning the gayageum as a child.

The words seemed to impact Daehyun in some way because his smile slowly withered and he withdrew into himself. His eyes looking at anything but the male himself. Youngjae could see the way his lips quivered and the way his eyes shone.

"The moment I first saw you

My breath was taken away."

Daehyun looked at Youngjae in awe as his fingers plucked at the strings gracefully, he sang with a smile on his face and Daehyun could see how his dimple formed in his cheek.

Youngjae was beautiful that was something Daehyun couldn't deny, his skin was white and he looked like a doll. He was so pretty. He was the complete opposite of Daehyun.

"Want me to teach you? I wrote this song myself." Youngjae said in a quiet tone, Daehyun's smile slowly creeped back onto his lips and he moved closer to his music teacher with excitement.

"Please teach me. I wrote a song as well, would you like to hear?"

 

Yongguk had his brows furrowed as the queen dowager poured the tea over the flowers sitting in the decorative plate in front of them. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about Daehyun.

Zelo had noticed this and he tried his best to distract the officials from questioning the King, he wouldn't be able to answer them without storming out of there and that was to be avoided.

The teen stood up and began assissting with the ceremony even though he was kindly told not to, he grinned and shook his head. Adding in his adorable pout to show how much he wanted to help.

Yongguk saw all of this, and he was looking straight at his beautiful Queen.

But in his mind he saw Daehyun.

 

Daehyun would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about seeing the King tonight. He was so excited his hands were shaking. He wanted to feel the King's warmth blend with his.

Most of all he wished to hear the King speak, about his worries, about his thoughts, any bit of his time was precious to Daehyun. He wanted to have it all but he knew he couldn't.

With Youngjae's help earlier he was able to clean up his room, and now apart from the moonlight illunimating the dust in the air there wasn't a single mess in sight. And Daehyun was proud of that.

He had bathed for longer than usual, making sure to use his favourite oils and scents. He had even put on his favourite sleep wear, there was no point in putting on his usual hanbok when the day was over.

The sound of footsteps approaching made Daehyun's heart beat quickly. He wasn't sure how to present himself so he just sat how he usually did, waiting when the doors opened.

Yongguk stepped into the room and his eyes immediately landed on Daehyun, how his features shone under the moonlight. Unlike Zelo who glowed in the moonlight Daehyun seemed to shine like the sun.

Daehyun could see how Yongguk's expression was hard and he didn't like it, he felt foolish and lost under this man's gaze. And now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

Daehyun stood up and approached the King, pressing a shy kiss to his lips. Yongguk held the concubine's hands and he gently pushed him away, Daehyun's expression was instantly overtaken with shock and hurt.

Yongguk pulled him into a tight embrace and Daehyun's eyes remained wide open, he wasn't sure if the tears forming were real or if they were from his inability to blink.

The King leaned back and cupped Daehyun's cheeks in his slender hands, he avoided those beautiful eyes and he placed a kiss onto the younger man's forehead before he let go and he left the room.

Daehyun stood there frozen, he dropped to the floor like a lifeless mannequin and tears flowed down his cheeks. He fell onto his side and curled into himself, crying soundlessly. 

 

Zelo gasped as he awoken by the doors opening, through his tired eyes he could see Yongguk stalking towards him. He sat up in confusion and wiped his eyes to regain his full eye sight.

"Yongguk? Weren't you staying with Daehyun toni-?" Zelo was cut off when Yongguk's lips met his own. He fell back onto the bed and the elder's motions were fluid as he undressed him. 

Zelo cried out in pleasure as Yongguk made love to him under the seeping moonlight, he held onto Yongguk tightly reassuring him that he was there.. The smell of Daehyun lingering between their actions.

 

Lost Boy - Troye Sivan


	4. Across The Universe

The moment Youngjae came to teach the next day it was clearer than day how depressed Daehyun was. The other was extremely distracted and he was forcing himself to smile.

His whole being shook with pain and his eyes were screaming for help, help that Youngjae couldn't provide. He isn't sure what to do, but seeing his new found love so sad like this made him feel heavy.

"So did you practice after I left yesterday?" Youngjae smiled and tried to create a conversation, the silence was choking both of them. Daehyun's empty eyes looked over at the gayageum resting on the wall he hadn't touched it all day.

"No... I'm sorry." Daehyun apologized, bringing his knees up to his chest. Youngjae's heart dropped and he reached forward, his hand trembled and he lowered his arm helplessly.

"You know Daehyun if you don't smile you won't be able to forget about your problems. So smile for me?" god he was so bad at cheering people up. Youngjae mentally hated on himself and Daehyun gave him a sad smile,

"Thanks Jaejae, I know you're trying. I'm sorry I'm being so difficult today." Daehyun sighed, there was a heavy feeling in his heart that just wouldn't lift. He clenched his fist and hit his chest,

"It's so strange, why does it hurt so much?" Daehyun was frustrated, Youngjae could see it but he didn't know what to say. Why was he so useless in these situations? 

"The Royal Highness Queen Junhong is here!" Youngjae could see the way that Daehyun's expression became stricken with the fear, the way his breath slowed and how his eyes widened.

"Y-Youngjae, it seems you must leave early today." just as he finished speaking the doors were opened revealing Zelo. The Queen looked into the room seeing how Daehyun avoided his gaze, he looked at the music teacher with interest.

"Hello, who are you?" Zelo asked politely, Youngjae instantly fell to his knees and bowed before he stood and kept his head low, Daehyun bowed as well but he remained seated.

"Yoo Youngjae your highness. I was hired to teach his highness' concubine the gayageum." he said in a professional tone and Zelo looked from Daehyun to Youngjae,

"You may lift your head. Ehh, I didn't know you were taking music lessons, hyung." Zelo said with a grin, Youngjae was immediately familiar with how perfect the Queen was, even though he loved Daehyun the latter cowered in Zelo's light.

"Ah I'm sorry Youngjae-sshi but I have things to discuss with Daehyun hyung, I apologize for cutting the lesson short." Zelo bowed in apology and Youngjae internally freaked out.

"Not at all your highness, I was on my way out. I'll see you tomorrow Daehyun." said male nodded at his friend and Youngjae excused himself quietly, closing the doors behind him.

Zelo gently sat down facing Daehyun who finally met his eyes. As usual Zelo was absolutely stunning Daehyun noted. His sky blue and white hanbok was beautiful, where as Daehyun's white and pink stood inferior.

The Queen and concubine did not meet often, it was usually forbidden for them to meet. For fear that the concubine may do something tragic even though they had no way to elevate their ranking.

The last time Zelo and Daehyun had formally met was Yongguk and Zelo's wedding. Daehyun had been forced to attend, to remind him that he was merely a concubine and he wouldn't amount to anything as high as the Queen.

"Daehyun hyung, I feel no discontent towards you." Zelo started off, he could see how Daehyun's eyes were suspicious, the concubine was on guard and he knew why.

"We both love Yongguk, I am aware of this. And he needs both of us." Zelo continued, as he spoke Daehyun's chest pain only gradually increased. Zelo was all that Yongguk needed, the King didn't need him. He was a blemish in perfect history.

"As long as Yongguk is satisfied I don't care how many people he needs. If Yongguk needs you to be happy than I accept that. There are things that you can provide that I can't." Zelo smiled and Daehyun looked at him in disbelief.

How could someone be so selfless? Was it because he already had most of the King's attention? But Daehyun knew that Zelo wasn't that kind of person, he was genuine.

Did Zelo really love Yongguk as much as he said he did? If so, then how could he not want every part of the man? How could he not wish for devotion and love? Or was Daehyun the selfish one?

"I want us to be close Daehyun hyung, we both love the same man don't we?" Zelo tilted his head and smiled, he leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around Daehyun. He hugged him softly and Daehyun could smell Yongguk all over the Queen.

"I see that we'll become closer in time. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, I'll be taking my leave now. I hope to see you at the daeboreum tomorrow evening hyung." Zelo let go and placed his hand on Daehyun's cheek reassuringly.

He then let go and stood up bowing as he exited the room. Zelo took in a deep breath, feeling a significant amount of unsaid words lifting from his chest. He had wanted to speak to Daehyun for some time now. But somehow over the 6 years he hadn't had the time.

Himchan who was Zelo's most trusted attendant walked by his side, it was his duty to escort the Queen wherever he went. Himchan had grown up with Zelo and he was always set on protecting him.

"Himchan hyung, I wonder why Daehyun hyung doesn't believe in my words? I speak only the truth... but he's so hurt he can't recognize truth anymore." Zelo said as he walked out into the garden, he looked up at the trees.

"It's sad." Zelo whispered to the sky, his cold breath painting the air. Himchan looked at the Queen with pitiful eyes, such a beautiful person should be loved whole heartedly. He wished to grant Zelo happiness and the concubine was in the way.

After all, a concubine shouldn't be there in the first place.

 

Across The Universe - Baek Yerin


	5. Newton's Apple [M]

The palace was busier than ever, servants working their hardest to make sure that all of the preparations for the moon festival tonight were met. King Yongguk was one who did not wish to rush his people and he let them work at ease.

However the people who worked in the palace were extremely diligent workers and they finished all of the necessary preparations by sun down which was quite the achievement. 

Daehyun had been invited by numerous eunuchs and maids but he had emphasized that he did not wish to attend. And because he was the concubine people didn't really care if he was there or not and they respected his wishes.

For Daehyun festivals like this were his favourite days of the year, mainly because he was able to freely roam the palace without anyone judging him. He got some freedom and he was thankful for it.

He especially loved tonights festival because he was able to wander the area outside with the full moon shining on him. Daehyun could hear the drums and music playing which meant he was finally able to leave his pavilion.

Daehyun exited the building, seeing how his breath was white and frosty. It was certainly cold this evening, he shivered and buried his hands in his hanbok before he continued walking.

His most preferred place to go was the garden. It was a place that he and Yongguk had spent majority of their childhood days and to him it was still a special place. Even if it had been months since he had been to garden he made it there with no problems.

During the winter months there wasn't much life in the dying plants but the atmosphere still made Daehyun happy. He sat down on the grassy area and looked up at the sky.

There had been an announcement from a shaman that it would snow tonight but so far there were no signs of it, the sky was clear and the moon shone brightly. Daehyun stretched his arms and smiled.

But that was when the wooden gates suddenly flew open and Daehyun shrunk. His eyes were wide as he looked upon the sudden intruder and it was none other than Joseon's King.

The concubine stood up swiftly and turned to leave the garden, it wasn't far from his pavilion, he could make it back without Yongguk noticing him. Daehyun sped towards the other doors and he squeaked when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

Daehyun cried out as Yongguk pushed him into the grass, the ground was cold and hard causing pain to shoot up Daehyun's back. He looked up at the King in confusion and shock.

Without another word Yongguk pressed his lips against Daehyun's and the younger man froze completely. Yongguk continued kissing his plump lips and he parted them, forcing his tongue into Daehyun's mouth.

Daehyun made a muffled noise and he tried to push Yongguk off of him, he didn't want this. Yongguk tasted of heavy liquor and he smelt of it as well, no doubt the King was drunk.

Yongguk's cold hands moved under Daehyun's hanbok and the younger male screamed into his mouth when his clothing was ripped, revealing his body. Daehyun finally freed himself from Yongguk's kiss and he pushed the male off of him.

Daehyun cried and tried to crawl away but Yongguk's hands were on him again, pinning him to the ground harshly. He felt teeth biting his neck and he whimpered, his body chilled by the winter air.

Yongguk draped himself over Daehyun's back, his fingers rubbing the male's perked nipples, he pinched the left one hard and he could hear Daehyun squeal in pleasure. His left nipple was extremely sensitive.

"Stop! Stop!" Daehyun sobbed but it was no use, Yongguk wasn't listening to him. The King flipped him back onto his back and he looked at him with teary eyes, Yongguk's eyes were holding something he couldn't understand.

"Give yourself to me." Yongguk whispered as he captured Daehyun's lips once more. His hands trailing down the younger's toned stomach towards his manhood, Daehyun's hips bucked when his cock was grasped.

"Yong-mmph! Sto-!" his hands were pounding at the King's chest trying to push him away but it was no use, no matter how hot he was feeling the cold was freezing his limbs.

Yongguk released Daehyun's member and bit onto Daehyun's tongue before pulling it out of his mouth, he then brought his fingers towards it and tangled them with the hot muscle.

He pulled away and continued touching Daehyun's tongue to lubricate his fingers, he could see the tears flowing down his cheeks and he could see how they never ceased.

Yongguk let his hand rest between Daehyun's cheeks and he prodded his finger against the entrance. Without warning he pushed in a finger and Daehyun's ass clenched,

"Stop it.." he whined, fingers grasping the King's hanbok tightly. He shamelessly spread his legs further, internally screaming at how weak he was to this man's touch. Even if he didn't want it... if Yongguk did, his body would obey.

Yongguk had worked three fingers into the younger's hole by now, his whimpering had stopped and he was looking at Yongguk with bleary eyes. To Yongguk Daehyun looked more than beautiful.

His swollen lips and his flushed cheeks, the way his breath froze in the winter air and the way the moonlight illuminated his sweating body. He was so beautiful...

Yongguk swiftly undid his belt and he pulled away the garments revealing his cock, he stroked his hardened member and moaned under his touch. He aligned the head with Daehyun's hole and he looked at his concubine.

Daehyun was shaking his head, biting his lip in a pathetic attempt to hide the tears that were still escaping from his eyes, Yongguk closed his eyes and thrusted in deep, burying himself to the hilt.

He kept his eyes closed and his ears blocked as he began thrusting into the searing heat, he couldn't see Daehyun's tears nor could he hear his cries of pain and pleasure.

Daehyun moaned loudly and he had his arms around Yongguk's body, nails scratching at the expensive fabric. Daehyun cried into Yongguk's shoulder as the elder continued ravishing him.

"Look at me." Yongguk's heart skipped a beat and he felt warm hands holding his face, he reluctantly opened his eyes and he saw Daehyun sraring at him. His expression was one of pleasure, betrayal and love. It was conflicting.

Yongguk wrapped his arms around Daehyun before he pulled out and flipped the male onto his knees. He moved Daehyun's robes out of the way and re-entered his body. Daehyun's hands grasped the grass as his prostate was hit. Sending a flurry of electricity through his body.

Yongguk's hands gripped Daehyun's waist tightly which would surely cause bruising but he didn't care. He leaned over Daehyun's back and brought his fingers to the younger's mouth.

Daehyun drooled around Yongguk's fingers as the man aimed at his prostate with precision, which a whisper of the King's given name Daehyun was cumming onto the ground.

Yongguk let out a low growl as the channel squeezed around him and he emptied himself into the fragile male. Daehyun mewled at the hot feeling pooling in his stomach and he sobbed uncontrollably.

Yongguk pulled out of him and he sloppily re-tied the concubines hanbok as well as his own. Daehyun curled onto the ground, crying with his eyes closed he didn't want to look at him.

The King brought Daehyun to his side and held the crying male close to him. Daehyun wrapped his arms around the King and his tears didn't stop, why couldn't he push him away?

 

Newton's Apple - NELL


	6. The Saltwater Room

Daehyun hadn't moved an inch since he was carried back to his room by Yongguk. He tried to sleep but hot flashes of the King's touch kept plaguing his mind, he couldn't focus.

He didn't blame Yongguk though, he hadn't been forgiven yet after all.

When he moves he can feel the pain shoot up his back and he moans in pain, his arms shake and his breath is uneven. He feels as though he's lost control of his body. The maids hadn't questioned him when they saw he was still in bed.

"Jongup? You're there right?" Daehyun called out in a hoarse voice. The door immediately opened and his attendant revealed himself. Jongup had been Daehyun's attendant since he became the concubine.

Although the younger preferred to stay far away it was reassuring to know that he was always there. Daehyun pushed himself up on his weak arms and he refused to meet eyes with the younger, no doubt he had watched what the King did to him last night.

"Yes your majesty?" Jongup said as he looked at the ground, he could tell that Daehyun didn't want to be looked at. Not with his bruised skin and tired eyes, Daehyun sat up and bit his lip to mask the pain.

"May you send a messenger to Youngjae's home? Please tell him there will be no lesson for today." Daehyun ordered, he didn't want his friend to see him like this. Jongup nodded and left to do as he was told.

"Is someone there? Please help me bathe and get dressed." Daehyun called out again and two maids entered the room. They both assisted him to his feet and he was in their hands as they washed his body.

Daehyun resisted the urge to rub his skin raw and he tried to believe that he was clean when the maids were done dressing him. He had kept his eyes closed the whole time, not wanting to see what state his body was in.

He took this chance to leave his pavilion, Jongup was doing other matters and he honestly needed some air. So with his shaking legs he leaned against the wall for support and slowly opened the screen doors.

Daehyun took in a deep breath as he stepped out into the hallway, he wasn't able to fully appreciate the garden last night and that was the only place he felt at ease. He was sure that there was a hearing today as well so Yongguk and Zelo would be busy.

He could feel the heavy stares of the maids and servants on his back but he kept walking. Daehyun stopped walking when he saw Yongguk appear at the end of the hallway.

His eyes widened and he stared at the King with fear. The touches from last night creeped back into his skin and he felt sensitive, hot and embarrassed. Yongguk stalked towards him in an angry manner.

"Daehyun, have I not told you before. You have no status in this palace." Yongguk hissed as he grabbed the younger's wrist dragging him back towards his room. Daehyun looked to his side and he saw Jongup stood there, he suddenly felt betrayed.

"I-I just wanted to go into the garden." he whispered, his breath heavy and he could feel tears threatening to fall. Yongguk softened ever so slightly and he sighed. He turned and placed his hand on Daehyun's cheek, seeing how he flinched.

"Daehyun, if you want to go somewhere you must tell someone. With who you are, it can be dangerous." Yongguk stated and Daehyun looked up into his eyes, confusion evident on his face. The only danger he had ever encountered in the palace was the King himself.

"Why would it be dangerous? I'm merely a concubine." Daehyun said with venom in his tone, he pulled his wrist from Yongguk's grasp. The King pulled him into a hug and they stilled, remaining in that position.

"Because you're my concubine. It's dangerous." Yongguk said quietly, Daehyun stared at the light seeping through the paper screens. Could this be the guilt from his drunken actions?

"You can't keep me locked up like this, Yonggukkie hyung." he felt the way Yongguk's breath hitched upon hearing the name Daehyun used to call him in their younger days. Yongguk pulled away and rubbed Daehyun's cheek with his thumb.

"Then I'll just have to keep you by my side, Daehyunnie."

 

The Saltwater Room - Owl City


	7. Wild [M]

When Yongguk had said he was going to keep Daehyun by his side he actually meant it. The next morning Daehyun was awoken early by one of the King's maids, he was confused when he noticed it wasn't someone from his pavilion and he was soon whisked off to bathe and dress.

He was dressed in clothing more extravagant than his usual hanboks and he was utterly confused when he was brought back to his room and he saw Yongguk stood there, in his royal attire.

"Good morning Daehyun." Yongguk greeted, he had no happiness or pity in his tone, it was simply empty. Daehyun looked at him in confusion, asking questions with his eyes. It was something he did often, but as usual he wasn't answered.

Yongguk then left the room and Daehyun was ushered to follow, he reluctantly did so. Already feeling insecure from the way the maids and servants looked at him, usually he wasn't even allowed out of his room.

And it was extremely rare to see him walking so freely with the King.

Yongguk seemed unaffected by the comments but Daehyun was taking one blow to the heart after another, he breathed heavily and tried to keep his eyes on the ground. If he looked up, he'd break.

They arrived at the King's pavilion and Daehyun realized that he'd never actually been there. He was told to steer clear of the King's area by the queen dowager, she was a kind woman to everyone but Daehyun.

"Your highness, um..." Daehyun's head perked up when he finally noticed where they were. He was currently in the royal court. Where the meetings were held, where the scholars informed the King of what he needed to improve. 

Where not even the Queen was allowed to enter.

Daehyun's mouth dropped and he stepped back over the threshold, ready to run back to the safety of his room. But Yongguk caught his wrist, his eyes boring into Daehyun's telling him not to leave.

Yongguk didn't let go of the younger's wrist and he practically dragged him towards the King's platform, he lead him up the steps and Daehyun sat on the cushion lower than the King's chair, but by his side nonetheless.

"If anyone has a problem with my concubine being here with me, you can leave. However, I promise that you won't leave the castle without leaving our secrets behind." Yongguk smiled at his scholars. 

Daehyun's eyes widened at the immediate glares he received from the old men of the court, he felt so small... he cowered into himself and kept his eyes down holding back the tears.

"Commence the meeting." Yongguk demanded and so the men obeyed. Daehyun kept his eyes down the whole time, occasionally glancing up at Yongguk to see his expression.

Yongguk was very strong on his opinions of helping the poor Daehyun noted, but he had always known that about the elder. When they were younger he'd often tell him of how he'd change the nation of Joseon, how he'd make it so no one would feel less than.

Although it was a difficult task, he was arriving at his goal. The poor people of the towns were no longer isolated and proper shelter and jobs were being provided, there was no doubt why the people loved him so much.

Why Daehyun loved him so much.

 

"Your majesty, I'm afraid I can't be with you anymore." Daehyun's voice was shaky, they were currently on to their next location but according to the time it was impossible for him to keep going.

"And why is that, Daehyun?" Yongguk's eyes narrowed on the younger, what could possibly be more important than staying with the King? As far as he knew Daehyun didn't do anything with his days anyways.

"I have my music lessons in an hour or so. I'd like to freshen up." I'd like some time to breathe. But he couldn't say that aloud. Daehyun saw the way Yongguk's expression darknened and he inwardly sighed,

"Since when did you take music lessons...? Who even allowed this?" Yongguk was working hard to keep his anger low, Daehyun could tell. To be honest anything that had to do with the concubine required the King's permission but somehow they'd managed to hire Youngjae without doing so.

"I wanted something to do to keep myself occupied. After all I spend my whole day locked in my pavilion." Daehyun's fists clenched, this was one thing he was not going to give up on. He wasn't going to give up on Youngjae.

"I forbid this. Now follow me." Yongguk stated before he turned away indicating the end of the conversation. Daehyun gritted his teeth and he stalked his way in front of the King, stopping him in his tracks.

"I want to have my music lessons. You should remember how much I love music, unless you intend to take that away from me as well." Daehyun said before he walked past the King back towards his room.

"Jung Daehyun!" he heard the King bellow after him but he only sped up, he'd been made a fool all day. The mocking stares of the people around him was suffocating him and he needed Youngjae to help him breathe.

 

"Hey Daehyun, how are you?" Youngjae smiled as he entered the room, he saw Daehyun sat on the floor and he mirrored the smile as soon as he saw his friend. At least Youngjae could tell he wasn't faking it,

"I'm much better than I was yesterday. I'm sorry to have cancelled so suddenly." Daehyun said apologetically, Youngjae shook his head and sat down comfortably, his dimples on display.

"I was worried more so than anything else. So I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better." Daehyun could feel his heart clench, Youngjae was such a beautiful person and they'd only known each other for so long.

"I wish I'd met you earlier. We would've made great friends." Daehyun smiled sadly as he said so and Youngjae laughed making the concubine freeze in a confused manner,

"We're on our way to becoming great friends are we not? Daehyun, these things happen naturally." Youngjae was speaking through a grin that made his cheeks adorable and Daehyun had a sudden urge to hug him.

"Daehyun?" Youngjae gasped as the other leaned closer, embracing his friend in a close hug. But for Youngjae it caused his heart to beat rapidly and the scent and warmth of Daehyun hit him in all of his senses.

"Thank you. I'm blessed to have you." the way Daehyun trembled in his arms didn't go unnoticed but Youngjae decided not to mention it, he couldn't bring himself to reply so he hugged the concubine back.

"I came up with a new piece I think you'd like, care to listen?" Youngjae said as soon as they parted, Daehyun nodded enthusiastically and he reached over to grab his gayageum before they began.

 

Yongguk stood outside of Daehyun's door with the intention to knock but his hand simply hovered over the screen. He remained still, when he heard Daehyun shuffling within the room.

"Do you hold him like you hold me?" Yongguk lowered his hand and he leaned his forehead against the door, sighing as he closed his eyes. Daehyun was honest usually but he had no one to speak his worries with. 

And that person couldn't be Yongguk.

"Do you... ever think of me?" Daehyun's voice grew weaker and even more desperate, Yongguk continued to listen he now had no intention to enter the room. Not when Daehyun was pouring his heart out to the moonlight.

"I love you, don't you care?" Daehyun sighed loudly and judging by the thump he had just thrown himself onto his bed. It was a habit he'd had since they were teenagers, Yongguk smiled at the fact that he hadn't changed.

He stepped away from the door and the floorboards creaked beneath his feet, he heard the movement cease and Daehyun must've hit something out of surprise because he cried out in pain.

"Jongup-ah? Is that you?" Daehyun said aloud, and Yongguk calmly stepped further away from the door. He turned to his left and met eyes with Jongup who was silently observing, he placed a finger against his lips and Jongup cracked a rare smile.

"Yes it's me your majesty, no need to be alarmed. Sleep now." Jongup replied through a screen and Daehyun seemed pleased with the answer. Yongguk left the pavilion and he made his way towards his own.

Usually the King and Queen would sleep in their respective rooms but the two wanted to sleep together always. Yongguk smiled at the thought of Zelo, ignoring the pain in his heart for Daehyun.

 

Zelo was humming by the window as he worked on his embroidery, he had been working on it all day and he was just about finished. It was another piece to add to their room since he couldn't actually put it anywhere else.

The servants rooms and maids clothing were all decorated with Zelo's embroidery, he wasn't exactly perfect at it but he felt he should give something back to the palace workers so he did. But he was running out of places to put his work so the room was slowly filling up with it.

The teen was so focused on his work that when two arms wrapped around his shoulders he almost freaked out in surprise. But he eased into the gentle hold and he leaned upward to peck the King's lips.

"And how was your day Yongguk?" Zelo asked as he turned back to his embroidery, Yongguk rested his chin atop the teen's head, usually he'd scold him for doing this during the night but there was just enough moonlight for him to see what he was doing.

"Busy, what are you making?" Yongguk asked softly, kissing the teen's head. Zelo giggled and tried to move away from the lovable actions only to fail, Yongguk kissed his cheek and he grinned.

"I wanted to make a cover for Daehyun hyung's gayageum. It's a spiderlily, isn't it pretty? This flower reminds me of him." Zelo explained, Yongguk hummed in response he hadn't wanted to hear the male's name from Zelo's lips. Ever.

"And I'm done- oh!" Zelo gasped as Yongguk lifted him from his seat, gently placing him onto the bed. Zelo words were cut off when Yongguk brought their lips together, passionately kissing his Queen as though it was the first time.

Zelo wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck and brought him in closer, arching his body up to meet the King's. He removed the ikseongwan, he carefully tossed it to the side, revealing Yongguk's long hair.

Yongguk pulled away from the kiss and began to undress the teen, revealing his pure white skin that was blemished with soft purples that hadn't faded from their last love making session.

"You too." Zelo whispered as he ran his hands along Yongguk's collar bones dragging down his hanbok as he did so. Yongguk leaned back and ran his hand through his hair, causing Zelo's eyes to lid. He truly was handsome.

They took a moment to discard all of their clothing, leaving Zelo naked beneath Yongguk. The teen looked away shyly holding his hand by his mouth as he looked at anything but the King.

Yongguk on the other hand was looking over the teen's body as he always did, it was flawless and beautiful. Zelo clamped his thighs together and he let out a shaky breath, pouting when Yongguk laughed.

"I've already seen all of you. What is there to hide?" Yongguk said in his sensual voice, Zelo lifted his hips and a hiss escaped the King's lips when their cocks brushed.

"Don't leave me waiting your highness." Zelo smirked and Yongguk rolled his eyes, reaching over to the table to grab the scented oil. He opened the cap and carefully drizzled it onto his fingers before he lifted Zelo by the thighs, letting him rest on his upper back.

"Ah Yongguk!" Zelo moaned as the cold liquid ran down his cheeks and his entrance twitched to be filled with something. Yongguk rubbed the pad of his thumb against the needy hole before he pushed in his index finger.

"Oh god," Zelo breathed his hole clenching around the slender intruder, Yongguk grinned and he kissed the teen's ankle. He pushed in his finger and loosened the tight ring of muscle before he pushed in another finger.

"You act like we've never done this before." Zelo rolled his eyes and he grasped his own cock, slicking it up with the excess oil that dripped onto his abdomen and he began pumping himself to Yongguk's scissoring digits.

"I don't need that much prep... enter me Yongguk." Zelo said impatiently he held onto his own cheeks before he spread them apart for the King. He blushed furiously and his eyes were clenched tightly in his embarrassment.

Yongguk didn't think twice before he stroked his cock to full hardness and he slapped his member against the teen's hole, he poked his cockhead into the entrance before pulling out.

"Fuck, Yongguk don't tease." as soon as the words were spoken Yongguk pushed himself into Zelo's body, slow enough not to hurt him but fast enough to be buried balls deep in less than a minute.

Do you hold him like you hold me?

Yongguk gripped onto Zelo's hips and without warning he pulled back and slammed back in. Zelo gripped onto the duvet and he involuntarily wrapped his legs around Yongguk's waist.

"Yongguk not so rough-!" he threw his head back once his prostate was struck and Yongguk latched his mouth onto the exposed skin in front of him. Zelo moaned loudly as his prostate was abused.

Do you... ever think of me?

"All the time." Yongguk growled against Zelo's neck as he pulled the teen closer to his body. Zelo rested his head onto Yongguk's shoulder and his nails dug into the tanned skin.

I love you, don't you care?

"Yongguk I'm gonna cum." Zelo whimpered in an attempt to get the elder to slow down. But Yongguk didn't, he wasn't even looking at Zelo, he was looking directly into his eyes but it wasn't Zelo that he was seeing.

Zelo moaned the King's name as he came onto his chest and Yongguk came soon after, burying himself deep as he emptied his load. Zelo's hand went to his stomach feeling it heat from the inside.

"I'm so sorry Junhong I-" Zelo placed his finger against Yongguk's lips and he leaned over to grab a towel from the drawer before he wiped them both clean. Yongguk looked guilty and once again he wasn't meetin Zelo's eyes.

"I love you." Zelo said softly, pressing a kiss against the corner of Yongguk's mouth. The King wrapped his arms around the teen and they both lay down, he covered them with the duvet and he kissed Zelo's temple.

"I love you too." Daehyun.

 

Wild - Troye Sivan


	8. Mirror

The next morning Daehyun received no orders to follow the King again. He wondered if when Yongguk said that he'd keep him by his side he was lying, or maybe it was because of their argument.

Nonetheless Daehyun decided to remove the King from his mind for awhile so that he could focus on more important tasks. Like mastering his gayageum, after Youngjae's lesson yesterday he was more than determined to learn it.

Youngjae had taught him a happy song to cheer him up called Take You There. It was a pretty difficult piece but just thinking about it made Daehyun's heart warm, he really wanted to learn it.

And he was thankful that Youngjae provided him with the sheet music, covered in notes and tips. He really was lucky to have Youngjae as his friend and teacher. Daehyun sat on his usual cushion before he began plucking at the strings.

 

"Daehyun!" the concubine jolted from where he was seated and he saw Youngjae standing in front of him. As usual the other was smiling, Daehyun scratched his head and placed the instrument down.

"You were really focused huh? Sorry for interrupting you." Youngjae said as he sat down, Daehyun blinked a few times taking in the fact that hours had passed and he hadn't even realized. 

"Not at all, how are you Jaejae?" Daehyun asked as Youngjae began unravelling his instrument from it's usual protective cloth. The other bit on his bottom lip as he thought about it,

"I'm fine, not much different from yesterday. How are you Daehyun?" he asked politely, Daehyun hummed and nodded. He wasn't too different from yesterday either.

And so their lesson began with Youngjae first teaching Daehyun how to read music before they actually began playing. After an hour or so the two took a break and started conversing once more.

"Hey, want to head out to the garden you're always telling me about? Is that allowed?" Youngjae asked in a slightly hesitant manner, Daehyun had a feeling that it wouldn't be alright but he could use the excuse of learning outside.

"We can say it's for musical inspiration since it really is. Right Jongup?" Daehyun said to the door, Youngjae looked at him oddly and when the door opened he understood.

"Yes your majesty. I will accompany you and Lord Youngjae." Jongup said as he waited for the two to get ready to head out, it was still January and quite cold outside. Youngjae was just freaking out about being called a Lord.

The two made their way through the pavilion and towards the garden area, he'd mentioned numerous times how it was his favourite place in the palace and a part of him hoped that was the reason why Yongguk gave him this pavilion.

"It's lovely, I'm sure it's even nicer when the spring months are here." Youngjae said with his chubby cheeked grin, Daehyun grinned as well and he nodded, gesturing to certain spots.

"Over there is where the vegetables are grown, and over there is the flower beds. They're so beautiful. I'll show you them when the day comes Jaejae." Daehyun said as he walked to each end of the garden.

Youngjae was sat down on a bench, smiling at the way the love of his life lit up when he spoke of his favourite place. Daehyun truly was a caged bird, he wished he could do something for him.

Youngjae looked over to his left seeing a large group of people walking past, he instantly recognized Zelo and no doubt the man dressed in red was the nation's King. He instantly stood up and looked back to Daehyun.

"You know Jaejae before I used to-" Daehyun's laughs were stopped when he noticed the royal couple approaching them. He instantly wiped off his expression and he stood closer to Youngjae.

"Hello again Youngjae, what brings you to the garden?" Zelo skipped over to the two and both of them did they respectable bows to the King and Queen. Youngjae kept his head low as he answered,

"For musical inspiration your highness." Zelo nodded at that answer but he could see the way Yongguk was glaring a hole right into the musicians pretty face, the tension in the air was tight around their necks.

"You are aware that Daehyun is my concubine yes?" he said in a deep tone, Daehyun's heart shook and he hated the way Yongguk made Youngjae seem so small.

"Now Yongguk I'm sure-"

"It's not like tha-"

"Yes I am, your highness." Daehyun and Zelo shut their mouths and looked at Youngjae with wide eyes. The musician stood tall in front of the King, fists clenched and expression rigid.

This was the man who caused Daehyun so much pain.

"Jae..." Daehyun breathed unaware of how Yongguk flinched at the endearing nickname. He frowned and Zelo grasped his arm in a warning manner, it was a clear order to keep his anger in check.

"Have I not told you to stay in your pavilion?" Yongguk said to Daehyun, he was more than angry at this point. Daehyun returned the frown and he stood tall, to Zelo's surprise,

"And have I not told you that I will not be locked up-?" mid sentence the sound of an eagle could be heard and before anyone could process anything Daehyun was falling to the ground.

An arrow lodged in his chest.

 

Mirror - Fiestar


	9. Just

"I want you to find the culprit immediately. Now!" Yongguk demanded his guards and they instantly left the room to fulfill their duty. Zelo and Himchan were stood in the room simply watching the King. He was furious. Zelo sighed,

"Your highness, your security should be tightened. The arrow was aiming for you." Himchan stated and Zelo remained silent. Yongguk clenched his fists and he shook his head, Himchan narrowed his eyes ever so slightly but it went unnoticed.

"The arrow grazed Youngjae. It was nowhere near me or Junhong, whoever it was, they were aiming for Daehyun." Yongguk stated. This was why he didn't let Daehyun outside, his life was more at stake than any of theirs. Because he was the flaw in the system.

"A civilian has been injured. Make sure he receives the utmost care until he heals. He may stay in the guest pavilion." Yongguk ordered his guard stood outside. The man left to do as he was asked. Yongguk was shaking was fury, he couldn't think straight.

"Yongguk, go cool off. Daehyun hyung is being cared for." and you can check on him afterwards. However Zelo decided to keep his mouth shut, he only knew a fraction of what was actually on the King's mind. Yongguk reached for Zelo's hand and squeezed it reassuringly before he left.

 

Daehyun could feel nothing but pain spreading through his body like wild fire. His breath was heavy and his body heated as he struggled to open his eyes, he could feel a cool cloth on his forehead and it soothed him.

"Daehyun?" the deep voice helped Daehyun open his eyes and he saw the King's face not too far from his own. He flinched and winced in pain when he moved his arm.

"Do you remember what happened?" Yongguk asked softly, taking the time to wipe the sweat forming on his body. Daehyun was naked beneath his duvet other than the bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

"I was in the garden and," Daehyun coughed and Yongguk reached to the side, bringing a cup of water to Daehyun's dry lips. He hungrily sipped the water and he closed his eyes from exhaustion.

"You were shot by an arrow Daehyun." Yongguk informed, Daehyun opened his eyes and looked down at his chest seeing the white bandages. He was so tired, he only wanted to sleep.

"You've been asleep for more than 24 hours. You need to eat and drink your medicine." Yongguk carefully lifted Daehyun letting the male lay on his lap, Daehyun weakly rested his head up on Yongguk's arm.

"Jongup, please bring in the food." Yongguk called out to the male stood outside the door. Jongup slid open the screen quickly and he carefully placed the tray of food and medicine on the low table.

"Your majesty perhaps I should feed him? You haven't slept since the incident." Jongup said in a worried tone, Yongguk shook his head and Daehyun coughed in his arms.

"I'm going to take care of Daehyun." Yongguk thanked Jongup for his service and once again the teen was sent outside to guard. Daehyun's vision was splotchy and his head was aching but he had heard the conversation clearly.

"You need to sleep, Yonggukkie hyung." Daehyun seemed to run out of breath whenever he spoke and the sight of him so weak made Yongguk's heart clench. Daehyun wasn't exactly dying, the doctors had stabilized him but anything could happen.

"I'll sleep after you eat and bathe Daehyunnie." Yongguk's voice was so comforting, he brought a spoonful of porridge to his mouth and he blew on it before he fed it to Daehyun.

"Eat up, and get better. Please." Daehyun blinked slowly and he couldn't hear the desperate tone of Yongguk's voice. He continued to be fed until he couldn't eat anymore and he drank his bitter medicine.

Yongguk then carried Daehyun to the baths and he carefully washed his body with a damp cloth much to Daehyun's embarrassment. He felt like a burden to the King, and he felt as though Yongguk was angry with him for being outside in the garden.

"I'm not angry with you, Daehyunnie." Daehyun jumped at the King's voice reading his thoughts and Yongguk kissed the concubine's lips softly. Daehyun's heart raced and he eased into the action.

I'm angry that you must suffer because of your title.

Daehyun was safely carried back to bed, he had awoken at an odd hour of the night so it wouldn't matter if the two slept till morning. Yongguk lay down first before he let Daehyun lie next to him.

He cradled the injured male in his arms and Daehyun wrapped his arm around Yongguk's waist, holding him close. The sound of quiet sobs filled the room and Yongguk closed his eyes.

"I love you so much."

"... I know."

 

Just - Mamamoo


	10. I Like It When You Sleep, For You Are So Beautiful Yet Unaware Of It

That night Daehyun dreamt of light kisses on eyelids and warm touches to smooth skin.

Strong arms around his weak body.

Soft whispers of apologies and love.

Tears escape his closed eyes and shaky breaths wish this was reality.

And when he opens his eyes.

He's alone.

 

I Like It When You Sleep, For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware Of It - The 1975


	11. Somebody Else

6 Years Earlier

 

"Crown Prince, please! Your lesson hasn't finished!" the eunuch pleaded as the Prince hopped out of his seat, running out of the scholar's pavilion to arrive at the garden. His most precious place.

"I'll make up the lesson later! I can't waste anymore time." Yongguk said with a grin on his face. He eagerly ran through the hallways, his smile so wide it hurt his cheeks. He hadn't seen him in over a week and he couldn't wait any longer.

He opened the gates to the garden and saw that beautiful bright blue hanbok, the male turned around and his beautiful whisker dimples appeared on his face. Yongguk sped towards him,

"Yonggukkie hyung!" Daehyun exclaimed as Yongguk crashed into him, wrapping his arms around the younger before he lifted him from the ground spinning him around. Daehyun laughed loudly and hugged him back tightly.

"Daehyun, Daehyun!" Yongguk said into the younger's ear, they fell to the ground and Daehyun landed on Yongguk gracefully. The Prince squinted at the sunlight that was soon blocked by the younger.

"Yes Yongguk?" Daehyun said playfully before he kissed the Prince's nose, Yongguk laughed and he placed his hand on Daehyun's cheek. For a moment the two remained silent, simply looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Yongguk confessed, and the pink that dusted on Daehyun's cheeks was so precious. Yongguk sat up and Daehyun placed his hand on the elder's cheek as well.

"As do I love you." and their lips met in a long awaited kiss. 

 

Daehyun was the son of a well known scholar, therefore he was recommended to enter the palace to become friends of the Prince. He and another were initiated into the classes dedicated to those who wanted to become scholars of the court.

And there he met Yongguk.

It had been an accident, Daehyun had been wandering around the palace after he had finished an exam and he stumbled upon the garden. It was mid spring at the time and he was awed by the cherry blossoms.

He sat down on a nearby log and breathed in the spring breeze, it made him feel so free and comfortable. Daehyun took in a deep breath and began singing to himself softly, something he always did when he had the time to.

"Wow!" the sudden exclamation made him jump and he turned around to see none other than the Crown Prince up in one of the trees, he'd never seen him before but judging by the blue clothing and head wear he was the Prince.

"You really do have a talent don't you?" the Prince grinned a beautiful gummy smile and Daehyun's heart fluttered at the sight. He stood up and watched as the Prince awkwardly scrambled down the tree. He kept his head low and introduced himself,

"Your highness! My name is Jung Daehyun, I am of the-" 

"No need to be so formal Daehyunnie, you're part of the class right? I can tell by your uniform." Yongguk smiled and Daehyun's heart jumped at the nickname. He nodded numbly and the Prince leaned down and up to see his face.

"You're really beautiful." Daehyun's eyes widened and he scrambled to find words to refuse the words but his flustered state only made Yongguk smile wider, he held out his hand and Daehyun froze.

"I am Bang Yongguk, this country of Joseon' Crown Prince." Daehyun hesitantly reached forward and when he looked into Yongguk's reassuring eyes he took that hand.

And the two fell in love.

 

Announcements of the Crown Prince's engagement were flooding the main city, a marriage ban was placed and the citizens were signing up their children to take the Prince's hand.

Of course the wealthier families were favoured, however everyone was eligible to join. A series of tasks would take place to determine who would ultimately take their place beside the Prince. 

In Daehyun's class not one of them signed up, other than himself and Zelo. Choi Junhong was the top student of the class, it had been Daehyun until the male had appeared one day.

Zelo was brilliant and he was only 12. He was also polite and friendly, he and Daehyun had become very quick friends and it pained Daehyun's heart that he would be competing with him.

 

"Daehyun look at me." Daehyun looked at Yongguk with worried eyes, he was shaking from head to toe. He was so afraid. Yongguk had snuck out to meet Daehyun at his home the night before the engagement trials would take place.

"W-what if I fail Yonggukkie hyung? I love you so much." Daehyun whimpered, Yongguk tried to keep strong. He knew that Daehyun had little to no confidence even though he was such a radiant being.

"Daehyun, I believe that you will become my Queen." Yongguk said as he wiped the tears falling from those beautiful eyes. Daehyun grasped onto Yongguk's hands helplessly,

"It can't be anyone but you. You belong by my side." Yongguk's voice was soft as he kissed Daehyun's eyes, nose, and lips. He pulled away with a smile and Daehyun stared at him,

"I'll see you tomorrow my love. You are you. And that is your greatest strength." Yongguk kissed Daehyun fully on the lips, and the younger melted into his touch. He didn't want to let this go.

 

 

"Yongguk..."

"Don't say anything."

"Don't make me pity you."

"Because of you... I have to love Somebody Else." I only wanted to love you.

"You can't leave me." I won't let you.

"You will be my concubine." Please don't leave me.

Please Daehyun... please don't leave me.

 

Somebody Else - The 1975


	12. Grey Zone

Weeks had passed and Daehyun's wounds were fully healed. It was now the last week of the 2nd month and the warmth was returning, which meant that Spring would be beginning soon.

Although the wound was closed and no longer had any chance of infection, the area still hurt when he touched it. And with Daehyun being who he was he had a habit of poking the discoloured flesh often.

"Your majesty, please refrain from touching your scar." Jongup sighed for nth time, since Daehyun would poke himself then shriek in pain as though he didn't know prodding that spot would cause pain.

"But it feels so weird." Daehyun chuckled and Jongup rolled his eyes, but he did smile back. The security around Daehyun had increased immensely considering the culprit still wasn't found.

Jongup was now required to stay in the room with Daehyun and the two had finally become friends, since the increase of isolation made Daehyun even lonelier he became more talkative.

Daehyun was sitting on his bed and he was writing song lyrics on his low table in front of him, he had his legs crossed beneath his large hanbok as usual and he scratched his head with the back end of the paint brush.

"Jongup what rhymes with luck-?"

"Daehyun-ah~" said male looked up in surprise and he smiled widely when he saw Youngjae walking through the screen doors. He hadn't heard from him since the incident.

"Youngjae! Where have you been?!" Daehyun shouted as he hugged the male tightly, Youngjae laughed and he gently pushed Daehyun away gesturing to the scarred tissue on his forearm.

"What happened...?" Daehyun asked with a concerned tone, Youngjae smiled bitterly and he gestured for Daehyun to sit back down on his bed. Youngjae took a seat across his table and he sighed.

"When you were shot, I was grazed by the arrow. I've been resting here at the palace and the King granted me permission to visit you." Youngjae explained, he could see how quickly Daehyun's worried expression changed to one of guilt.

"Yongguk did?... God Jaejae I'm so sorry." Daehyun breathed and he naturally rested his hands against his stomach Youngjae raised an eyebrow and Daehyun blinked at him.

"Was your stomach injured as well? You carry yourself differently." Youngjae said quietly and an odd silence filled the room. Jongup looked at the doors and Daehyun laughed awkwardly,

"Youngjae, I'm just hungry. It's nothing. Jongup may you get me some fruits please?" he requested politely and the younger male stood up to do so. He left the room swiftly and left the two friends alone.

Daehyun resumed his lyric writing while Youngjae leaned on the table, resting his chin on top of his clasped hands. Daehyun hummed and Youngjae continued staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he smiled and Youngjae shook his head,

"You're really beautiful." those same words struck a certain chord in Daehyun's heart and he leaned back in surprise. Just as he was about to reply a royal announcement was heard and the doors were opening.

"Ah Youngjae you're here as well. How are you feeling?" Zelo asked politely and Youngjae nodded at the question, he didn't feel the need to actually answer. Daehyun looked at the Queen,

"What brings you here, your highness?" the title made Zelo's heart ache but he knew that Daehyun would never call him anything else. It was a reminder to both of them that Zelo was the Queen and Daehyun was the Concubine.

"I have great news for the both of you." Zelo grinned as he rested his hands on his stomach, he didn't miss the way Daehyun naturally mimicked his movements,

"I'm pregnant."

 

Grey Zone - NELL


	13. The Feeling [M]

"Youngjae... why haven't you gone home yet?" Daehyun's quiet voice cut through the silence and the other flinched in the darkness. Since Zelo's announcement they had remained in this state and Daehyun hadn't spoken till now.

"Because, you're crying Daehyun." the concubine lifted his shaking hand to his face and lightly touched the hot tears running down his cheeks. He breathed in and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his hanbok.

"Can you make the pain go away?" Daehyun knew this was unfair, he shouldn't treat Youngjae this way. It wasn't his friends responsibility to make him feel better about his bitter existence.

"I can't... but I can give you a reason to smile again." just by hearing the words made Daehyun's heart warm and he smiled in the dark. He could feel Youngjae's eyes meeting his own,

"I love you Daehyun." his eyes widened and he felt his heart stop, a nauseous feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and tears filled his eyes again,

"No.. don't do this Youngjae." he pleaded, he couldn't hurt Youngjae. Daehyun would give anything, kill anyone or destroy lives if it meant that he didn't have to hurt Youngjae, not in this way.

"You know I can't love you." he continued seeing as how Youngjae remained silent. Daehyun froze when he felt warm hands resting on his shoulders and the warmth only made him feel disgusting. Such a beautiful person shouldn't love someone like him.

"I'll love you twice as much. I'll love the part of you that is missing love because of your self hatred." Daehyun stopped breathing. Of course Youngjae could see right through him,

"For once, only once... look at me." Daehyun opened his eyes when he felt warmth on his cheeks, he held his breath as he looked at Youngjae. Even through the darkness he could every feature, every part that made him Youngjae.

And Youngjae pressed their lips together.

 

Daehyun's nails clawed into Youngjae's smooth skin as the other pushed into him gently. He cradled his body against Youngjae's afraid to be seen even though it was pitch black. 

The sound of painful sobs caught Youngjae's attention and he immediately searched for Daehyun, he kissed his eyelids and hugged him close, telling him that he was there.

"You can think of..." Youngjae's words were cut off by his own voice choking and Daehyun stared into Youngjae's eyes, seeing the way they filled with pain. Youngjae smiled,

"You can think of him if you want to." he whispered as he cried into Daehyun's shoulder. And it was his turn to hold him, he let out a breathy moan into Youngjae's ear and he hugged him tightly.

"No... I'm doing this with you, Youngjae. Not him."

 

The Feeling - Justin Bieber Ft. Halsey


	14. It's Cold

Yongguk arrived in Daehyun's room with an empty expression on his face. Once he entered the room he could see how Daehyun was sitting with his back faced to him.

There were so many words hiding in the air but none of them had the courage to speak them. They knew what they wanted to say, and the person whom they wanted to hear the words was right there.

But they couldn't speak.

"I can have him executed for touching what's mine." Daehyun flinched, Yongguk could see it. He clenched his fists and he glared into Daehyun's back, Youngjae had touched his concubine.

"My heart belongs to you, what more could you possibly take from me?" Daehyun's voice was bitter and the words seemed as though they hurt him as he spoke. Yongguk turned away from him,

"I don't want to love Somebody Else."

"... I know." 

 

It's Cold - Epik High Ft. Lee HI


	15. Is There Somewhere

As time passed Zelo's stomach grew bigger and bigger. It was currently the end of spring, meaning the baby would be coming at the end of fall. He needed support whenever he walked around because he had a weak body.

"Your highness, is something the matter?" Himchan asked as he returned from the servants' pavilion with a tray of winter fruits and vegetables, Zelo smiled at his friend and reached for the plate.

"I shouldn't have been so thoughtless..." he sighed as he bit into a slice of sweet pummelo, it was his favourite fruit. Himchan raised an eyebrow and stood guard near the door across from the Queen.

"What about, my Queen?" Zelo placed the half bitten fruit onto the edge of the plate and he sighed once more, rubbing his stomach in a comforting manner. He shivered and pulled the blanket on his lap closer to him.

"About Daehyun hyung." the words cut through the air and Zelo didn't notice the hostile atmosphere around Himchan. He looked to the ground in sorrow and a royal announcement sounded outside the door.

"Your majesty." Himchan greeted as he kneeled and bowed, Yongguk nodded and Himchan stood before he glanced at the door gesturing if he could get passed the King.

"Where are you going?" Zelo asked as he leaned to the side so that he could see past Yongguk, the King also turned to him asking him the very same question with his eyes. Usually when Yongguk visited, Himchan would stay and tend to the Queen.

"I have some business to attend to. I bid you both farewell, please call me if I'm needed. I will be at the servants pavilion." Himchan grinned before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Odd." Zelo said to himself mostly, Yongguk walked further into the room and he sat down beside Zelo, letting the teen lean into him. He gently placed his hand on his stomach and his heart clenched.

"How are you?" he asked softly whilst placing a kiss on Zelo's head, the teen hummed in response. It was a common question, one that he answered every day and he was always feeling quite fine.

"Daehyun hyung has been looking different lately. Have you visited him?" Zelo asked, noticing how Yongguk flinched slightly. He let out a deep breath and Zelo removed his head from the King's shoulder.

"He's been looking more round." was all that Zelo said. Yongguk instantly rose and he looked into Zelo's deep eyes with uncertainty, Zelo's expression remained stoic.

"Yongguk hyung, please go check on him." and without another word Yongguk was speeding towards the concubine's pavilion.

 

"What's this?" Daehyun asked curiously as he glanced at the tray on his table, he hadn't requested for any refreshments or snacks. He'd just finished his bath and his hanbok was loose on his thin frame.

"It was brought in earlier by a servant. Courtesy of the Queen I believe." Jongup answered, he hadn't actually heard a name but the servant who delivered it only worked in the Queen's pavilion.

Daehyun carefully moved towards his bed and sat down, pulling the tray closer to him. He watched the steam float off the dark liquid and he scrunched his nose at the bitter taste.

"Jongup." the younger raised his head and waited for what needed to be said, Daehyun however smiled at him and Jongup's frown softened. It was a surprise to see a change in his expression.

"You won't tell anyone right?" Daehyun asked softly as he shifted on his bed, Jongup smiled and he nodded. That was enough reassurance for him, he turned back to the tea and placed his cold hands on the wooden cup.

"Daehyun." he lifted his head and saw Yongguk entering his room, his eyes widened in shock and he removed his hands from the cup immediately covering himself with his blanket.

"Junhong told me- where is that from?" Yongguk's eyes glued to the mysterious tray and Daehyun looked down to it as well. He noticed Jongup leaving the room in a hurry.

"Jongup said it was from the Queen?" Daehyun answered, Yongguk knew that it wasn't. He'd been with Zelo the whole time and the teen mentioned nothing about sending Daehyun tea.

Daehyun lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip filling his mouth with hot liquid, he dropped the cup and his eyes widened when Yongguk kissed him, sucking the liquid from his mouth into his own before he swallowed.

"Yongguk what?" he couldn't understand what the King was trying to do. Yongguk clenched his fist and slammed down on the table making Daehyun jump in fear.

"Jongup! Call the Royal Doctor, and Daehyun don't swallow your saliva. Rinse your mouth." Yongguk clenched his chest with both hands and his vision grew hazy before he fell onto the table.

"Yongguk?! Oh no... someone help!"

 

"Your majesty, I've found the culprit." Jongup stated as he held the man in his arms, cuffs were on the way and he couldn't risk letting him run. Zelo bit his lip and he shook his head,

"Himchan... why?" he sobbed, Himchan avoided the Queen's crying face he never thought he'd be the one to make the saint cry. He hung his head low and he turned away,

"The concubine's existence caused you so much sadness. Everything would be better if he wasn't here." Himchan voiced his true intentions, Zelo clenched his fists and he glared.

"You were responsible for the arrow after Daehyun's life as well?" upon Himchan's nod Zelo stood up and looked into his friends eyes, his good friend, his advisor, his brother.

"You have committed crimes against the life of a royal. You will be imprisoned until the King makes a decision. Jongup please take him away." he ordered, Jongup did as he was told and Himchan didn't even fight.

"Daehyun hyung, please stop crying. It wasn't your fault." Zelo whispered to the crying concubine who was sat in the corner of the room, he slowly made his way over and placed his hand on Daehyun's cheek, wiping his tears.

"These eyes have cried too much." Zelo whispered as he placed kisses on Daehyun's eyes, the Queen smiled at him and pulled him into a reassuring hug in which Daehyun melted into.

"Daehyun hyung, I leave Yongguk's care to you."

 

Is There Somewhere - Halsey


	16. Poison [M]

"Yongguk...?" a sweet melodic voice calling his name woke him from his slumber, his body was hot and his eyes were blurred as he felt cool cloth collecting his sweat with subtle dabs. Yongguk gently held the person's wrist and he smiled.

"Daehyun." he could see the way the concubine froze in his touch. Yongguk reached upward and wrapped his arms around Daehyun's neck pulling him down into an embrace, the younger gasped as he was held in the King's arms.

"Are you okay? You weren't affected were you?" Yongguk murmured into the younger's hair, Daehyun smelt of freesia, his favourite flowers. Daehyun propped himself up on his elbows hovering over the King.

"Why would you drink the poison? You're far more impor-" Yongguk cut him off with a kiss to the lips, it was a feeling he yearned so often but he couldn't give into his urges as much as he wanted to.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked again in a gentle tone, now fully awake. His body felt slightly sluggish due to the toxins but he was sure with the right medicine and sweating they were mostly flushed out.

"I'm fine." Daehyun answered, Yongguk sighed in relief and he looked into Daehyun's eyes. The younger looked back still feeling confused as to what was going on.

"My beautiful beautiful Daehyun." the concubine froze when forbidden tears fell from the King's eyes. The last time he'd seen Yongguk cry was when Zelo was announced as the Crown Princess. Why was it he made the King cry so much?

"Forgive me." the words were weak as they left dry lips. Daehyun shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek. His heart hurt... so so much. Yongguk wiped those tears as they fell and he pulled Daehyun down into a kiss.

"Let my poison seep into your veins." he breathed against Daehyun's lips as they kissed. It was passionate and painful, tongues bleeding with words that they couldn't say.

"So that you are only mine." Yongguk's voice filled Daehyun's head and the younger couldn't think about anything else. Yongguk's breath hitched as their eyes met once more,

"... so that I can finally let you go." his voice sounded so broken. Daehyun cried harder and Yongguk pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He sobbed as Yongguk showered his face with soft kisses, their bodies shaking with need.

"I love you Daehyun, never forget that. I love you so much, I love you." Daehyun nodded and he pulled away slightly so that they could look at each other. 

"I've never forgotten. I love you Yongguk, my King, my Love." Daehyun's face scrunched up in pain and he choked as more sobs ripped from his throat. He didn't want this. He wasn't ready to be let go. 

Yongguk grasped Daehyun's cheeks between his shaking hands and he looked at Daehyun, his most beautiful person in his universe. The one whom he loved most in the world.

 

Daehyun could feel hot tears falling on his cheeks as he spread his legs further, letting Yongguk mark him from the inside. Branding him so that he was no others, so that they solely belonged to each other.

Yongguk never broke eye contact with Daehyun as they made love. He wanted him to know, he was his whole universe. He couldn't hurt him any longer, he needed to let them both heal.

"Don't let this end." Daehyun's voice brought him back and the younger bit his lip as more tears spilled over his cheeks,Yongguk couldn't say anything and he only pulled his lover into a hug.

"Please... please don't let this end." he could remember his past self in Daehyun's words. His pleas to the Gods, to anyone that would listen to his selfish cries, Please Daehyun... please don't leave me.

"I love you so much, but we can't be together." Yongguk kissed Daehyun's shoulder and the younger wrapped his legs around Yongguk's hips, trying to bring him in closer.

"I love you Yongguk, I'm sorry, Thank you." Daehyun whispered and he came with a breathy moan of his King's name. Yongguk moulded his lips with Daehyun's as he released into the younger.

"Thank you Daehyun. My heart will always be yours." Yongguk panted as they breathed each other's air. Daehyun grinned a magnificent smile, as bright and warm as the spring day they met.

"I know Yongguk, I know." 

 

Poison - Secret


	17. The Named I Loved [Epilogue]

Two children ran across the palace floors with laughter in the air and sun on their heads. The King and Queen watched them from one of the gazebos situated on the outer court area.

The twins were beautiful and gifted children, the scholars had said it was a blessing that their mother was such a virtuous man and that their father was so just in what he did.

Hanbin and Hanbyul were already proving to be quite the characters, Hanbin disliked sword fighting and archery but he preferred to read and write his own stories, where as Hanbyul disliked embroidery but loved playing music.

"Yongguk." Junhong's voice called to the King, Yongguk turned to him with a smile. As usual he had gotten mesmerized by the way their children played, it was amazing to see them so lively.

"Do you ever think of him?" he asked quietly and Yongguk looked back towards their children. The future of the country lay in their hands, the harsh reality of tradition would trap them some day.

"I think of him always."

 

"Yongnam, Yeonju, don't go too far!" Youngjae called out as he chased after the two children. Daehyun followed behind them, they lived in a rural village far from the palace.

Yongnam was the spitting image of Yongguk, the two had no differences aside from Yongnam's dimples. YooA on the other hand looked just like Youngjae, it was fascinating considering they were born at the same time.

Daehyun grinned as Youngjae carried their daughter in his arms kissing her adorable cheeks as Yongnam glomped on his body, they loved their father so much. 

His heart still felt heavy when he remembered those longs years he'd spent in the palace, but he'd never take them back and he'd never forget them. He was thankful to Youngjae who was still willing to love him.

"Umma hurry up!" Yongnam called out, his voice already growing as deep as the King's. Daehyun smiled and he looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh breeze as he thought of his love.

"I'm coming, wait for me loves." Daehyun smiled as he hurried over to his family. 

Yongguk and Daehyun, though they lived far from one another and although they'd never meet again. They loved, and they loved their spouses as well, it was complicated and messy but

Love that can't be together, can also be known as love.

 

The Name I Loved - Onew Ft. Kim Yeon- Woo


End file.
